Worlds Apart
by Dauthi
Summary: Misumi Nagisa is living in two worlds that are so very similar, and yet so different. In one, she is bestowed with the superpowers of Pretty Cure. In another, she is in a mental institution. What happens when she finds that her world could be fake? Yuri
1. Falling Apart

Worlds Apart  
_By Tiger Dauthi_  
Chapter 1: Falling Apart

Meh, I need to give it a title. How about Worlds Apart? --; 

Description: Misumi Nagisa is living in two worlds that are so very similar, and yet so different. In one, she is bestowed with the superpowers of Pretty Cure. In another, she is in a mental institution. What happens when she finds that her world could be fake? Nagisa/Honoka, partly AU.

* * *

She never wanted it to be this way. 

She never asked to be the hero. The hero, fuck it, not the heroine. The damn hero. She didn't even get to pick which one she wanted.

_But of course, I'm the boyish one. Honoka is much more suited to the role of the princess, the heroine._

Of course, in the long run, it didn't matter what she picked. They were still only vessels to protect the Garden of Light. She also wouldn't have it any other way - she loved the funny yellow creature called Mepple a lot, even if she wanted to bash his inflated head in sometimes. She'd been terrified when Mepple had been ill - sickened herself almost with fear...

Without warning, her body suddenly started convulsing, as pain flooded her senses. She tried thrashing, but her body seemed to be frozen. She tried screaming, but no noise came out. Still screaming noiselessly, the pain engulfed her, and she passed out.

All she knew was darkness.

Nagisa woke to the sounds of beeping machines and the smell of severely sterilized walls. The world was still dark and foggy, but at least the pain was gone. In the distance there was someone babbling, "It's lucky to be smart than smart to be lucky."

_Now what's this all about?_ was the thought that first came to her mind, followed almost immediately by _Where am I?_

A ruffle of cloth against cloth made her struggle to open her eyes. Immediately they closed when a blinding white assaulted them.

"Hmm, Kaoru-san, Patient No. 88, seems to be recovering quite nicely. Her motor skills seem to be functioning again, although she still has the odd tendency to spout off a random quote," voices approaching Nagisa made her open her eyes once more. "See that there is someone attending to her at all times though. We don't want a repeat of last week's collapse down the stairs, Pissard."

"Yes, Dr. Marks."

_Dr. Marks? PISSARD?_ The voice even sounded like him. But wasn't he gone? (She refused to think of him as dead, though that was effectively what they'd made him) Terrified, she recalled the excruciating pain she'd been in. _The Prism Stones!_ Her hand scrabbled underneath sheets, searching for the cellphone shaped thing. Not there. She started to panic.

_Of course it wouldn't be there! I wouldn't go to sleep with it, for kami's sake!_

It was then that she registered exactly what she was looking at. Everything was white. A stark white. A hospital white.

Voices resounded from the corridor again. "I'm going to check on Patient No.90, Pissard. Make sure to remember to accompany Kaoru-san." Dr. Marks.

"Of course, sir."

Footsteps echoed through the corridor and got louder and louder. Nagisa turned her head and stared at the form of Dr. Marks. A wholly unremarkable man save for the fact that he was foreign. He seemed startled.

"Why, your eyes are opened today, Misumi-san! Very rare indeed!" More cheerfully, he began to inspect her. "I'm just gonna check everything to make sure they're alright, ok?"

Her throat worked. Finally she rasped out, "Where am I?"

The doctor nearly dropped his clipboard. He gaped, giving him the appearance of a fat fish. "Misumi-san? Did you just say something to me?"

A long pause reigned before she cautiously said, "Yes..."

The doctor exploded out of his seat and started yelling, "Bed 3, Patient No.90 is awake! Patient No.90 is awake! Draco, Gecki, get over here! Misumi-san, I'll be right back! Please stay conscious! I'll be right back!"

Two hulking men rumbled in, completely obstructing Nagisa's view of anything, which left her a bit annoyed, but she didn't move, terrified. _Who are all these strange people?_

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, through the tiny crack which she could still see, she spotted blue hair. The face was turned from her, but she couldn't mistake that person for anyone else in the world.

She yelled, "Honoka!" The person whipped around to face her as she struggled to get out of the bed, the two men completely forgotten. Definitely Honoka. Confusion dotted the other girl's face as the two men converged on Nagisa, holding her down. Adrenaline fueled her and she slid out of their reach and slammed her feet on the ground. "Honoka!" she yelled again.

The two men grabbed her and forced her back on the bed.

"HELP! HONOKA!"

One man looked stupidly at the other as he yelled for a nurse to come in. A motherly women rushed in and injected something into Nagisa's arm. Suddenly all she felt was sleepiness, and she drifted off into the darkness once more.

* * *

Baaa. Such a stupid story. 

Leave a comment. Please. Preferably some criticism or another.


	2. Wake Up Call

Worlds Apart

Chapter 2: Wake Up

Well, Nagisa still has no idea what's happening, but she gets some clue to the other world... And I guess I shouldn't spoil the rest. Not that there is much to spoil.

* * *

"NAGISA!!! WAKE UP!!!" 

Blearily Nagisa opened her eyes to... the complaining face of Mepple. She turned her head to face the pillow and mumbled, "G'way. Wanna sleep."

"NAGISA!!! I'M HUNGRY-mepo!"

That mepo was annoying. Very much so. Alas, what could she do? Nagisa got up and grabbed the annoying creature, swiping the card quickly. Her mouth watered as she saw the delectable breakfast being prepared, although her face turned annoyed as Mepple turned it down.

"Spoilt brat," she muttered under her breath.

Glancing at the alarm clock, she saw that...

She was dead. Very much so.

Swiping a piece of toast from her brother, she bolted for school, Mepple complaining in her pocket.

A routine day, that passed without any strange occurances. Well, perhaps it wasn't, as Nagisa was actually thinking about something other than the Dark Zone, sports, and Fuji-P.

Where was that place? Why was she there? Nagisa glanced at Honoka - her eyes had been so hollow and lost; and why was Pissard there? She didn't even know why she was pondering on it so much, because it was a dream, although it didn't feel like one.

"Misumi-san!"

Her attention snapped back to the present and she balked at the amused face of the English teacher.

"Since you are so kind as to join us, Misumi-san, why don't you read Chapter 4 for us?"

The class shared a collective giggle as she stumbled over the words. Nagisa didn't mind though, after all, it happened every day.

After lacrosse practice, Honoka came by and approached her with concern.

"Are you okay, Nagisa? You look kind of stressed out?"

Nagisa grinned at her and said, "I'm fine! I had a really strange dream though... I thought I was at a hospital, and Pissard was there as a nurse!"

The image of Pissard dressed in a nurse's uniform rose unbidden in Nagisa's mind, making her laugh. Honoka seemed to have had the same image, for she started giggling too, and pretty soon they were clutching each other from laughing too hard.

_Just an absurd dream_, she told herself happily. _See, nothing to worry about._

Once home she glared at the pile of homework that materialized itself onto her desk.

_I'll do it later,_ she thought, and collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

She woke to find Honoka's face shadowing over her. 

"Honoka?" Nagisa was completely confused. _Shouldn't I be at home? Unless..._

Rising up to take a look around, Nagisa confirmed that she was indeed back in the hospital. She groaned. She'd never wanted to come back here.

The soft, timid voice of Honoka stirred her out of her reverie.

"H-how d-d-d-do y-y-ou know m-m-my n-n-name?"

Nagisa was more surprised to find that Honoka stuttered more than the fact that this Honoka didn't seem to recognize her.

"I'm your friend Nagisa! We fight for justice together!" A blank face stared back at her.

Frustrated, Nagisa began making the gestures that Cure Black did. "We are Cure Black and Cure White, fighting to rid the world of evil! We both have these cellphone like creatures that help us transform!"

A sudden smile broke on to Honoka's face.

"I-i-is th-th-this w-w-w-w-what y-y-y-you t-t-t-talk ab-b-b-bout a-a-a-a-ll th-th-th-th-the t-t-t-time?"

Now it was Nagisa's turn to be confused.

"What I talk about all the time?"

"Y-y-y-you w-w-w-w-would-d-d-dn't kn-kn-know. A-a-a-a-ll th-th-th-the d-d-d-d-oct-t-t-tors c-c-c-ome in a-a-a-nd w-w-watch y-y-y-you t-t-t-t-alk t-t-t-to y-y-y-yourself, taking n-n-n-n-notes."

Dumbfounded, Nagisa replied, "I don't talk to myself all day."

A smirk creased Honoka's face. "Ok."

A bit angry now, Nagisa came out of the bed and reached out a hand, yelling, "I don't talk to myself all day!"

_I've gone crazy._

With a shriek Honoka recoiled from Nagisa, before Nagisa could even touch her shoulder. A man immediately rushed in, and upon spotting Nagisa pulled her back.

Her head whipped around, and upon spotting Pissard, a real, alive Pissard she began yelling too. Well, it was more a combination of yelling and laughter.

A moment later Dr. Marks rushed in, and grinned happily.

"Why, she's awake again!"

Pissard asked the doctor, "What should I do with her? She's been terrorizing Patient No. 89."

Scandalized, Nagisa replied, "I was not! I was simply trying to talk to Hon-mmmf!"

Pissard cast a disdainful look at her. "You be quiet."

Dr. Marks coughed and said, "Well, I think you should let go of her Pissard."

Nagisa was released, and fell roughly onto the other bed. Dr. Marks approached her and lightly reprimanded her.

"Now, Misumi-san, I understand that you don't know the rules, seeing as you've been out so long, but you should know better than to act roughly with other patients, right?"

"I-i-i-i-i-i-it's o-o-ok, s-s-s-s-sir. I-i-i-i-i j-j-j-j-just g-g-g-g-got s-s-s-s-sc-scared."

Nagisa thought she saw a sad look in the doctor's eyes as he looked at Honoka.

"Oh, I see. I understand."

He turned to face Nagisa once more, a bright look on his face.

"Well, then, now that you're awake and about, how are you feeling?"

Dumbly Nagisa replied, "Ok, I guess."

"Good, good! I'm going to notify your parents that you're awake, ok, Misumi-san? Pissard here will watch over you while I'm gone."

Horror must've shown itself on Nagisa's face, because Dr. Marks said, "It's ok, Misumi-san. We'll just have Pissard stand outside the door, ok? It's for both of your benefits."

"Ok..." Her eyes still wary, she watched the doctor all the way until he exited the room. Then her eyes focused nervously on the nurse in front of her that was supposed to be Pissard.

"I'll be outside," was his gruff voice, then he, too, exited the room.

Her gaze turned to the blue-haired girl sitting next to her. Honoka's eyes were casted down, her entire posture seeming as if she was expecting a punishment.

"I-i-i-i-i'm s-s-s-sorr-r-ry." Her eyes were still focused on the ground.

"Hey, it's ok. I know you didn't mean it. By the way, where are we?"

At this Honoka raised her head and stared at Nagisa disbelievingly. She pointed a finger at the plaque attached to the top of the doorway.

Ward 5, Tokyo Psychiatric Hospital. A sinking feeling began to settle in her stomach.

"I'm here because I'm... mental?"

Apparently this struck Honoka as funny, because she started giggling. The second Nagisa's gaze fell on her though, she stopped and seemed to shrink within herself again.

"Hey, I thought I told you, it's ok! I'm not going to hurt you!"

_What happened here, to make Honoka so scared?_ Then, _I don't like this dream._

Instinctively, Nagisa scooted close to Honoka and tentatively wrapped her arms around her. At first Honoka balked, but then she seemed to relax. Before long she was clinging on to Nagisa for dear life, to her bafflement.

_Oh god, she's so thin and frail..._

Without warning Nagisa began to feel dizzy, and her head sank forward to rest on Honoka's shoulders. The last thing she heard before blacking out was, "N-n-nagisa! Nagisa!"

* * *

Ok, well this is supposed to take place after Episode 9, but in Episode 10 they don't have school that day, so this is the day before Episode 10 of Pretty Cure. 

To be honest, I'd half-forgotten about this story; it was just a little something I'd work on over the years, because I wasn't really expecting any reviews. Then I found out that people had reviewed my story, so... yeah.

The stuttering is annoying, isn't it? Someone tell me a good way to not make it seem so annoying.

**Blufair:** Yeah, most of my stories tend out to be dark; I'm just not the kind of person that likes happy stories, because more often than not they don't seem real. I read your profile, so I'll be sure to try to keep this story updated!

**Ember Mage:** Hm, that's an interesting idea, Pissard behind this? However I already have the story planned out; I just have yet to write it. Trust me, it won't go in any way you expect.

Well, that's it then. Tata! I'll try to keep to an update in less than two weeks, k?


	3. Dazed and Confused

Worlds Apart 

_By Tiger Dauthi_  
Chapter 3: Dazed and Confused

Cmments at end. Sorry for the long delay!

* * *

Nagisa opened her eyes to glowing stars on the ceiling. Not that she'd expected anything else. She was getting used to this feeling of plunging into darkness. 

_Oh lord, am I really going mental?_

At any rate, now was not the time to worry. Now was the time to get out and have some fun, seeing as there was no school today. Glancing at the still-snoring Mepple, she decided to do him a favor and bring him to Honoka's house.

Of course, she had her own reasons for going over too...

"It makes me feel tired..."

"...but I'm happy, Mipo!"

Nagisa smiled softly. It was nice to see Mepple so energetic and happy like that. She'd been so distraught over what had been happening to herself lately that she hadn't bothered to see if Mepple was alright after his terrible illness. As a compensation she'd decided to bring Mepple to see Mipple.

"...I don't care, Mepo. That Nagisa is just a pumpkin head anyway."

Nagisa's eyes instantly swiveled around to focus on Mepple. _What did he just say!_

"Nonsense, I think Nagisa is cute!" "She's just a bumpy pumpkin head!"

Scowling, Nagisa yelled at Mepple, "Mepple, don't be calling me a pumpkin head and flirting at the same time!"

_She really does look rather like a pumpkin head when she's angry..._

Mepple chose not to address the first issue and instead commented on the other.

"It's only natural to flirt between lovers-mepo!"

Just as Nagisa looked ready to refute that, Mepple added, "If you're so upset about it find yourself a boyfriend!"

If anything, Nagisa looked even more like a pumpkin head. Enraged, she yelled, "Now I'm pissed! Get out here!"

Mepple promptly turned into a cellphone and couldn't be pried open.

Glancing at them, Honoka smiled awkwardly. _I can't tell if they're getting along well or not..._

She splayed herself across the bed, looking at Nagisa. Nagisa was pretty, not pretty in the superficial way that glamour girls seemed to be, but really beautiful from somewhere deep inside her, which emphasized her short blond hair and wide, sparkling eyes. Courageous, strong, athletic, boisterous, outgoing... the antithesis of Honoka really.

_A boyfriend..._ The phone rang, shaking Honoka out of her reverie, and she quickly got up to answer it, stealing one last glance at Nagisa, still trying to wrestle Mepple out of his cellphone.

"Hello?"

A string of loving words flooded from the telephone.  
"Dad!"

"I'm doing fine!" Pause. "Yes, right, tomorrow at Narita airport!"

"Bye!"

Honoka set the phone down carefully, then skipped happily back to her room. Nagisa's face popped up in front of Honoka, startling her. They stared at each other for a moment, Nagisa's a picture of curiosity and Honoka's of surprise, before Honoka suddenly leapt forward and enveloped Nagisa in a hug.

"My mom and dad are coming back tomorrow!" She exclaimed. As if suddenly realizing what she was doing, Honoka let go and scrambled back to her seat on the bed.

"Your mom and dad?"  
"Yes, they're coming back to Japan tomorrow."  
"Right, you said your parents are working abroad."  
"Yeah, I haven't seen them for a year!"  
"A year? Wow..." _I couldn't live without my dad or mom for a year... Weakling Nagisa._ Ignoring that little voice, Nagisa hurriedly asked, "What do they do for a living?"

The conversation resumed.  
"They're art dealers."  
"An art dealer? What's that?"  
"It's a business that deals with jewelry and works of art. They buy and sell works of art by traveling to countries from around the world."  
"Wow, it's a business that covers the entire world..." _Look at how successful Honoka's parents are! She'll probably be on the top of the social ladder in the future too. Look at you!_ Nagisa bristled at that. She raged at her inner self, even as she tried to keep up the conversation. Not being very good at hiding her emotions though, Nagisa felt a touch on her shoulder and her eyes focused back onto Honoka, who looked a tad worried.

Grinning readily, Nagisa said, "That's pretty cool, but it sounds tough."

While Honoka didn't really look placated, she sat back and replied, "Yeah, they always seem busy."

The slightly dejected look on her face faded as she brightened up and said, "But they take the trouble to come here on vacation once a year for my birthday."

Nagisa smiled, happy for her. Then the fact that she'd said her birthday was tomorrow hit her. _You dolt! You didn't even know when her birthday was before this! Yeah, just go ahead and be completely clueless!_ Grimacing, she hid her face from Honoka and bade her goodbyes, mentioning some vague thing that Nagisa didn't really know whether she had or not.

* * *

Nagisa muttered to herself about how stupid she was all through the walk home, causing people to stare at her strangely. The day was so sunny though that she could not help but feel cheered, and her thoughts turned to happier things. 

_Honoka looks really happy. It's no wonder since she can't see her parents for a year. Tomorrow is Honoka's birthday, so I've got to give her a present._

As Nagisa thought about what to get Honoka, she considerably brightened, and ended up skipping and singing home, thus earning her even more strange stares.

However, at home, as she upended her jar, all that tinkered out were a few coins.

_18 yen..._

She bashed her head against the table. In an instant, the world around her started to fade in a way that shouldn't happen just by hitting one's head against the table. She thought she heard voices talking in the background.

_Oh no..._

"Yes, that's her friend, Honoka she's talking about. Yes, yes, exactly like the Yukishiro-san we have in our ward. Apparently they've forged an extremely close bond in her other world, where they fight evil hand-in-hand."

A muffled cough of laughter.

"She is quite the idealist, isn't she? Her relationship with Yukishiro-san in her world must be what caused her to latch onto the poor girl immediately. I'm confused as to how she knows her though, as they've certainly never met before this."

Incomprehensible murmurs.

"Yes, perhaps she'd woken up before and seen Yukishiro-san when she was unattended, but it's kind of strange. After all, I don't recall seeing the patient's name anywhere in here... Heard it? I suppose Yukishiro-san could've talked to her sometimes..."

A sigh.

"Problems, problems..."

The world slowly faded back to her room.

Blearily Nagisa got up, stumbling about for a bit, trying to organize her thoughts. _I'll definitely have to ask Honoka about this later..._

Her hand touched onto something fuzzy. Glancing down, she saw a knitting kit. A few moments passed before the cloud over her thoughts rose.

_I know! I'll make her a Mepple and a Mipple!_ Nagisa grinned at Mepple.

"What are you smiling at?"

* * *

"Black Thunder!"  
"White Thunder!"  
"Our beautiful souls..."  
"Shall crush your evil heart!"  
"Pretty Cure Marble Screw!" 

Light glancing off the jewels intensified. Faintly, Nagisa heard a giggle in the distance. _What?_

The world faded to black.

* * *

Nagisa woke in a familiar white room, that was most definitely not the jewelry store. _Again? What stupid dream is this?_

A loud voice boomed into her head, causing her to grimace.

"Dinner time! Up and at 'em!"

Pissard, decked out in a nurse's uniform in all his glory, was passing out trays to sleepy or silent girls. Noticing Nagisa's eyes on him, he came over, smiling broadly.

"So what's it today, Misumi-san? The pretty duo get to have some fun with Pretty Cure Marble Screw?" He sniggered.

Incensed, Nagisa gritted out, "We were saving the world, for your information, and apparently there's _nothing_ for me today, seeing as I'll have to listen to _you_."

Taken aback, all Pissard could do was gape at her for a minute, before recovering himself and his awful smile.

"Well, this is a nice change! We weren't really expecting you to be awake today!" he explained. If possible, he smiled even more brightly. "It's wonderful to have you with us though! Here's your dinner!"

Nagisa stared at the plastic bowl of cabbage soup and the undercooked rice. After a moment she went to pick up her fork, and that was when she noticed that her present to Honoka was still clutched in her hand.

Pissard seemed to have noticed her pauses. Smiling beatifically, he asked, "Do you need any help?"

Nagisa scowled. "No, I'm capable of feeding myself."

Pissard backed off.

"Okay, if you're sure... Dr. Marks will be in to see you shortly then."

* * *

"Now, Misumi-san, do you know who I am?" 

"I know your name is Dr. Marks. When I popped up the other day I heard you talking with Pissard. But I don't think I've heard of you before that."

"Misumi-san, you've been in this institution for a good two years. Do you know what year it is now?"

Promptly she replied, "2005."

"That's right. In 2003 you were severely injured when someone smashed your head hard with a lacrosse stick. You were thrown into a coma for a year. The next year it was determined that you could wake up at any moment. You did, but not completely."

Nagisa looked at him in complete confusion. Taking it as a sign of curiosity, the doctor continued.

"A year after the accident, you started speaking. At first, we were overjoyed, but then we realized you weren't talking to us at all. You'd created your own world, almost a replica of ours, but with a carefree life, best friends, and magical powers."

Nagisa paled. "No..." she whispered. This was a dream. A dream. She pinched herself, hard.

The doctor put a hand over hers and gently removed it. Sadly he said, "This isn't a dream, Misumi-san. We're all just regular people. There is no Dark Zone. There is no Garden of Light. And we need you to stay here, Misumi-san, if you want to get better."

Tears leaked out of Nagisa's eyes, splattering the quilt. Noticing her tears, the doctor reached over and handed her a box of tissues.

"I know this is a lot to take in. Maybe you'd like to visit the wards sometime later, to help you adapt?"

Unable to bring herself to speak, Nagisa merely nodded. A rustling of cloth beside her indicated that the doctor had stood up, and the clattering of steps meant that he was leaving. Nagisa drew out the little trinket she'd meant to give Honoka.

_If my world isn't real, then where did this come from?_

* * *

Now that that's done, I don't want to see this story again. For a long, long while. That was ridiculously hard to write. I simply couldn't get the ideas out while following the TV show script and (try to) keep the story interesting. As such, it's probably really boring, and I apologize. 

**Alicia:** Of course I will!

**Realm Of Chaos:** It probably will go a long way, I'm planning on making it some 15 chapters or so.

Eh, I don't want to see the story for some time, but I'll be starting the next chapter tomorrow. :p


	4. Life's Pretty Flowers

**Worlds Apart**

_Chapter 4: Life's Pretty Flowers  
By Tiger Dauthi_

The next morning Nagisa woke up to find the same white walls reflecting the morning's pale light. Pissard was already strolling in, bellowing loudly and handing out breakfast.

As he approached Nagisa the bright smile plastered on his face tightened, but he passed the plastic tray to her all the same repeating the cheery, "Eat up!" he gave to everyone.

Nagisa clenched the gift in her hand. _This is... This is... My world is **not** a figment of my imagination._ A rustle on her bed caused her to look up. Honoka sat perched on the edge of the bed, smiling weakly.

"Y-y-you should eat."

Nagisa glanced at her dull white tray, then at Honoka's. Both were still full, but at least Nagisa's had **some** portion of hers gone. She looked at Honoka's sallow face.

"Says you," she said teasingly, poking Honoka in the stomach.

Honoka squeaked, which caused some stifled laughter from everyone else. As she blushed, Nagisa smiled devilishly, then lunged forward and started tickling Honoka. Amid bursts of squeaks and laughter, the tray clattered to the ground, contents upturned, causing complete silence as the sounds faded away.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry..."  
"No, it's ok."

Nagisa tried smiling reassuringly, but all Honoka did was look down, sliding to the linoleum floor and reaching a trembling hand towards the mess.

"Here, I'll help."

Nagisa hopped out of bed and crouched down, using a spare rag to mop the miso soup off the ground.

Pissard chose to burst in at that moment, brandishing a mop. Grinning, he said, "It's no problem, girls. I'll clean it up, and Misumi-san can have some more if she wants."

Nagisa shook her head vigorously.

"Ok, then, move over ladies!"

Honoka huddled on her bed and seemed to shrink within herself. No matter what Nagisa did, she couldn't get Honoka to make eye contact with her.

Pissard marched out, whistling a happy tune. The lyrics came unbidden to her head.

_Purikya, Purikya..._

He winked at her.

* * *

It had started out with Dr. Marks talking about nice pleasant things, like the weather and that kind of crap, but eventually he noticed that Nagisa wasn't making any effort to respond, and so trailed off into a stagnant silence.

The low burble that started filtering in caused Dr. Marks to jump up again, energetic once more. Smiling kindly at Nagisa, he asked, "Would you like to go outside and see the rest of the world? It might help you become accustomed to this place."

Nagisa flashed a look at Dr. Marks that conveyed complete desperation, but he didn't notice it, and so she replied in a monosyllabic tone, "Sure."

She climbed out of bed and plodded towards the door with Dr. Marks not far behind, but jumped back when the breeze and chill from outside seeped in through her threadbare slip. She landed on Dr. Mark's polished black shoes, eliciting a yelp of surprise from him. Glancing down, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Nagisa grimaced at the cold and asked, "Could I get some real clothes?"

Dr. Marks chuckled a bit, and said, "I'm sure we could arrange for that. Pissard!"

When Pissard had arrived with the clothes Dr. Marks nodded to Nagisa, saying, "We'll leave you to change. When you're ready, go and talk to Pissard here. He'll give you a tour of the place."

Nagisa nodded, then scampered off with the bundle of clothes as the door creaked shut behind her.

She was dismayed to find that the jeans were a couple sizes too big and that the shirts were designed for men, but they were real clothes, and at least for that she was thankful.

As she yanked the hospital gown over her head, the voice from the other bed in the room said, "Nice bod."

Nagisa immediately blushed, and looked over to see who'd talked. It was a girl who was stick-thin and had a long thin braid of silvery hair. Nagisa had only seen her once. She was casting her eyes up and down Nagisa's body appreciatively. After the inspection she gave a slow long wolf whistle.

Nagisa tried to put her shirt through quickly, but her hands fumbled with the sleeves of the white polo, and so she was subjected to several more catcalls and leers.

When she pulled up the jeans it was even worse. The girl smirked and said, "You have lovely legs. What I wouldn't give to be in between them."

Nagisa was just about to tell her off when Honoka stepped right next to her and spoke up, albeit a bit timidly.

"L-l-leave h-her alone."

The girl started in surprise, then looked at Honoka evenly.

"So, the little scaredy has finally decided to speak up, eh? Destroy our fun, hmph."

She gave a dramatic sigh of longing as she gazed at Nagisa through her similarily silver eyes and said, "She was a good catch too. But since you've chosen... Be thankful I've got a little kindness in my heart. Maybe you'll be able to pay it back someday, eh?" She winked at Honoka, who looked away.

Nagisa exploded.

"Look, will you just stop with your sexual jokes! Not everyone appreciates them, and you're making both of us uncomfortable!"

Instantly two pairs of eyes were trained on her, and Nagisa instinctively took a step back.

A stifling silence reigned between the three, standing in an awkward triangle.

Finally the silver-haired girl spoke up. Shaking her head sadly, she said, "I don't think you understand. You've just awakened, so I guess we should give you some leeway."

Her eyes became flinty and she said quietly, "We're in a mental hospital. We're the fucked up people who get carted here by our families," here she nodded to Honoka in some strange exchange, "and most of us never manage to get out. So we have to find some form of something, something to remember and believe in. You'll get it eventually, when you've been up and about long enough." She turned away and looked at the wall.

Nagisa didn't really know what to say. She felt like a foreigner, and indeed, this wasn't someplace she wanted to be either, but it'd become some strange part of her world whether she liked it or not. What frustrated her the most though, was that she felt the desolation and despair in the girl's voice, saw the sorrow in both of them, and yet she didn't understand. She couldn't understand it and she couldn't accept it.

Presently the girl turned back to face them, joker face turned on again. She stared at Nagisa and grinned.

"I say, you'd make a stunning guy - so cute and yet so manly." She nodded vigorously. "Yes, you'll definitely be great for Honoka."

Honoka stuttered out something Nagisa couldn't make out, but the silver-haired girl seemed to understand, and waved a hand about.

"Nonsense, you'll soon learn to enjoy sex, and then we'll be on to the wonderful vice of drugs!"

As if remembering something, the girl dove under her covers and rummaged for something, presently coming out with a small box with a red cover. They were cigarettes. She pushed one out and offered it to Nagisa.

"Take one?"

Nagisa shook her head, partly in refusal and partly in wonder.

"Ah well. Now Prince Charming, I command thee to leave and sweep your blue-haired beauty away!"

Nagisa stared at the silver-haired girl who was lighting up her cigarette for a moment before walking away along with Honoka. She was out the door and in front Pissard before she finally noticed that she was holding Honoka's hand and had dragged her out the door. Blushing, she released her grip quickly, only to find that Honoka still kept her hand wrapped around hers. Nagisa looked up at Honoka, who looked down, then looked up and blushed. When Nagisa felt Honoka's fingers uncurling from her hand she retightened her grip, and so Honoka kept holding Nagisa's hand. They smiled at each other.

Pissard apparently didn't notice this exchange, or else he was immune to it, for all he did was pleasantly say, "Oh, so you brought a friend with you? The more the merrier!"

He proceeded to lead the two around, pointing to objects and things and explaining them. Nagisa scowled, thinking him rather tedious, for he was even pointing out and explaining such mundane things as coffee pots and water fountains.

Presently they came to the common room, a place stuffed with poofy armchairs that showed their age. A couple people were huddled around a small black TV, but most of them were sprawled randomly across the sofas or sitting by the window staring out into nothing. It was filled with people of all ages and there were some guys here too. Not a single one of them turned around to look at the newcomers, who were standing at the doorway like two kids in a fairytale, hands linked together in wonder.

Nagisa slowly swept the room, and started when she noticed a teenage boy with brown hair who was spinning a battered old soccer ball. Unknowingly Nagisa slipped her hand out of Honoka's grip and walked quickly over to him, almost at a half-run.

"Fuji-P?"

The boy took a drag of the cigarette he was holding in his left hand and blew the smoke into Nagisa's face.

"What a weird name, girl. Is it some strange sex toy? Drug? At any rate, I don't think I have what you want." He sounded almost wistful.

Nagisa blanched and said quickly, "No, sorry. I just thought you were someone I knew."

The guy smiled good-naturedly and said, "No problem, girl. If you ever do make up something called Fuji-P, lemme know. Maybe I could help you do it." He smiled in a way that let Nagisa know exactly what he was insinuating, then stood up and tossed the soccer ball at a guy sitting at the window, turning away from Nagisa.

_Everyone's a pervert..._ Nagisa stood there in shock until Honoka snapped her out of her thoughts by tapping her on the shoulder.

"I-I'm s-scared of these people..."

Nagisa grinned jokingly at her and said, "Don't worry, I'll protect you!" She protruded her chest and flexed her biceps in a mock representation of the stereotypical hero. Honoka giggled at this, but then closed her mouth as a pained expression came over her face. Nagisa frowned, unable to comprehend exactly what was wrong.

_There's so much that's different with this Honoka that I don't know..._

At any rate, Honoka had lost the slightly terrified look she'd had on her face, and tugged Nagisa to the silent group clustered around the television.

The group had clearly elected a leader, from the way everyone looked to her as the duo approached. Said leader was a woman with bright red hair and a vampire-like cape covering her. She was reclining on an armchair, legs crossed, and seemed together, unlike the other patients Nagisa had seen. She stood up when they reached her armchair, the cape swirling about her black pants and shirt making her look impressive and foreboding. Smiling slightly, she bowed, then stood up again. A crazed look entered her eyes then which made her look positively evil, and she grabbed Nagisa's shoulders and shook them violently, saying at the top of her voice, "Would you like some chocolates?"

A sharp pain lit up Nagisa's body, and she pushed the woman away, clenching her head in agony as the world started spinning. She keeled over as stars burst across her vision, and somewhere in the dull roar in her ears she could hear Pissard bellowing, "Stop it, Poisony!"

The world faded to black.

* * *

Yay. Chapter 5 will be out... sometime. Well, it might be relatively quick since it's Spring Break now and I have nowhere to go.

**Reader:** Hey, thanks for the comments! True, not many English-speaking people watch PreCure, let alone think of shoujo-ai. There's relatively few places to advertise it, but that's okay with me. If I wanted to write fics where I would get lots of comments I'd be doing something like Harry Potter or CCS. :p


End file.
